


Ready When You Are

by candysphynx



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, asshole scientists, genderbent, genderbent newmann with another name for hermann, hi i'm terrible with tags sorry, newmann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysphynx/pseuds/candysphynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton punched the wall a few times until she hit the switch to turn the light on and heard Hari's cane falling on the floor. The mathematician turned towards her, grabbed Newton's tie and pulled her towards their bed, walking backwards awkwardly. Newton felt like she was on auto-pilot, her eyes focused on darks lips, tightly braided hair, unfitted clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready When You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeofplasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofplasma/gifts).



> Genderbent PWP because there's not enough of these two assholes genderbent and because yay ladies??? DON'T LOOK AT ME I DON'T KNOW. This fic is unbeta'd, so please tell me if you see anything that you think is weird and be aware that English isn't my first language so I might make some basic grammatical mistakes that I need you to correct me on. Thanks and enjoy!

Newton turned her computer off after her shift. It was way past dinner time, and she would have to treat herself to instant noodles since the mess hall had closed a good couple hours ago. Getting up from her chair, she stretched, made her neck crack and turned towards the door. She noticed Harimanne still up on her ladder, whitening the remaining empty space on top of her black board with numbers and letters. Newton noticed the way her co-worker and girlfriend's gastrocnemius muscles twitched underneath her grey tights as she bent on the right to place a final digit at the end of her equation. She noticed the way her brown skirt went up just an inch above her knees, the way her jacket folded in her lower back. 

Newton smiled, and untied her hair, throwing the pen that was holding it in place on the nearest desk. She crossed the yellow line splitting the lab in two, and sat in Harimanne's chair. 

"I'm hungry, Hari, do you want anything? Asked Newton, not giving any sign that she intended to move, slumping instead in the wooden chair. 

"If you wait for me just a minute, I'll be done and we can go grab dinner, if that's ok with you, the mathematician replied in a frantic whisper. 

Newton made a noncommittal noise as she toyed with the edge of her black mini-skirt, before examining the laces of her Doc Martens. They were starting to thin, time to change them. She was brought out of her reverie as Harimanne's heels clacked on the floor when she jumped down her ladder. 

"Ready when you are." 

Newton sprang on her feet and joined her as she walked out of the lab. She noticed some chalk dust in her hair and gently took Harimanne's braid between her fingers to brush it off. Hari looked at her from the corner of her eyes, noticing the dark pink lips.

"Are you very hungry, Newton, or can it wait? 

"Well, I guess I can wait, what -"

As Newton turned to examine Hari, she understood the gleam in her eyes and the secret smile that slightly turned her mouth's corners up. She shut up immediately and tripped on her own words, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Harimanne smiled knowingly and took the direction of their shared quarters instead of that of the kitchens, Newton close on her heels. 

She felt excitement and elation, restlessness and relief. They reached their quarters and she couldn't help but press herself against her lover's back. She felt warm and broad and her hands weren't fumbling with the keys as she opened the door.  
Newton smelt her hair, her neck, powder and flowers, let her hand slide around her belly, covered in several layers of clashing fabrics. Her lips brushed against pale skin and soft hair. Harimanne didn't even whimper when Newton untucked her shirt from her skirt until they were inside the bedroom, behind closed doors. Always in control.

Once inside, Newton punched the wall a few times until she hit the switch to turn the light on and heard Hari's cane falling on the floor. The mathematician turned towards her, grabbed Newton's tie and pulled her towards their bed, walking backwards awkwardly. Newton felt like she was on auto-pilot, her eyes focused on darks lips, tightly braided hair, unfitted clothes. Their breath started to shorten as the space between them diminished. Newton didn't wait any longer before kissing her hard and rough, grabbing at the back of her jacket with one hand. Hari moaned against her lips when Newton caressed her leg through her skirt. She decided it was far too hot to keep on all those layers and decided to dispose of her jacket with a few shrugs of her shoulder and Newton tugging at the sleeves with as much coordination as she could muster. 

The exobiologist's hand disappeared under grey tweed as she set her mind on making her girlfriend moan again. She let her short nails scrape at her tights, a thigh pressed against Harimanne's crotch, who threw her head backward in blissful oblivion and ground her hips against it. Newton smelt like chemicals and childish, cheap perfume. Her hands were always warm, the skin a little rough, but her touch always assured. 

She bent down a bit to be able to run her hand along the other's inner thigh. Very gently, she traced circles, pressed the tip of her fingers into the soft flesh, alternated with light scratches that made Hari grab at her arms. Newton smiled, kissed her neck, all tongue and teeth. She slid her hands underneath her skirt, Hari's skin boiling under her fingers. She kissed her as she made the last steps that brought them near the bed, the back of Hari's knees againt it. 

Newton was fumbling with her sweater-vest, trying to take it off, without breaking the kiss. It was messy and awkward, and Hari's hair was now a mess, her fringe in disarray. Her cheeks had reddened and Newton felt her stomach do a little somersault. Hari sat on the bed, climbed up until her back was propped against the wall, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. There was a slight strain on her shirt's button, and Newton could glimpse at her black bra underneath, at the curve of her heavy breasts. Still standing at the foot of the bed, she took off her boots, almost tripping in her hurry to climb onto the bed. She kneeled between Harimanne's legs, and proceeded to take her shoes off as well, carefully holding one ankle after another as she slid the Oxford off her feet, but threw them carelessly on the ground with a loud thud. 

She looked at the other woman, who despite her dishevelled appearance and heavy breathing still appeared in control, her face straight, arms held out open in an invitation, a thin smile on her lips. Newt promptly answered it and crawled between her legs, taking her in her arms, holding her close and kissing her once more. Hari touched her cheek from the tip of her fingers. Newton took her hand in hers, and brought it to her lips. She kissed her knuckles with closed eyes, smiling to herself. She gently put Hari's hand down on the mattress, sliding down in front of her. 

She looked at the bony yet muscular legs, the way calves and knees protruded underneath grey tights, how the brown corduroy of the skirt rod up her bent legs. There was no getting tired of looking at her partner, ever. She caressed her bad leg, kissed her knee. Her eyes were darker, her smile animalistic, as she slid a hand down Harimanne's thigh, the other holding her ankle, tracing gentle circles on her malleolus. Hari pressed her knees together, a soft moan slipping out of her lips. She grabbed onto the sheets with one hand, and pulled the hem of her skirt down with the other, eyes closing, lips parting. Newton just batted at her hand with an amused smile, planting open-mouthed kisses through her tights as she slid her hand up higher. She pushed the offending skirt up with one hand, kissed Hari's inner thigh at the same time, her thick glasses now askew. 

Hari brought one hand to her lips, biting down on it as not to make any sound. Newton scrapped her teeth against the soft, warm flesh through thin fabric and licked at it. She knew how much her girlfriend loved to be teased through her clothes, how she loved to be stripped of those layers of control she piled on like sweaters during a winter night. She kissed her way up, following the curve of Hari's thigh, avoiding her crotch. She pushed her skirt even higher with both hands and kissed the soft curve of her abdomen, letting her hands rest on bony hips. She licked the soft white skin of her stomach, pulled at the hem of her tights with her teeth, scratching the curves of Hari's bum with her nails, eliciting an indecent whimper from her partner.

"W-wait", she gasped. 

Newton backed away just so, and helped Hari out of her skirt, which she was trying to take off quickly, annoyance on her face. She slid the zipper down, lifted her hips up and Newton took the skirt down in one swift motion that had it landing somewhere near the bedroom door. The mathematician seemed relieved when she laid back down on the bed, making herself comfortable once more while Newton was going back to her previous occupation. 

She let her hands wander along the muscular thighs of her partner, careful not to worry her bad leg. She pressed her lips and nose against Hari's mons veneris, kissed it. She noticed Hari's panty didn't match her bra. It was a vibrant shade of blue that had made Newton register it as the "Kaiju Blue Panty". She liked it particularly because the colour was striking against the pale flesh of her lover, and made the veins running down her legs stand out. 

The mathematician clasped her mouth once more with one hand, eyes shut tight. She ran her left hand in the other's messy hair to hold her where she was. She was already getting wet, getting off of her lover knowing her so well and the prospect of what was about to come. Thrilled by the pleasure of being touched by someone who she knew to be brilliant, with an intellect to match hers, she was letting herself loose what little control she had left. Overwhelmed by trust for her lover, she didn't even think about being embarrassed, about not looking good. Newton took off her glasses, throwing them near the headboard.

One hand traced random circles along Hari's flank, underneath all her layers, snaking its way up to find the fabric of her bra. Newton was still kissing her through her underwear when she slipped her hands underneath the black bra, stroking the hardening nipple with her thumb.  
Harimanne moaned loudly and pulled at Newton's hair to pull her up so they were facing each other. Her dark eyes were clouded as she worried at her girlfriend's bottom lip. Once the kiss was over, the biologist proceeded to dutifully kiss her way down her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. She undid each button of her stupid shirt slowly, sliding it off her shoulders gently once it was completely open. She smiled and placed her hands on her boobs, rubbing them with her thumb. She threw her hair out of her face with a swift motion of her head and bent down to take Hari's bra off. Her heavy breasts spread on her chest and Newton could swear she felt her cheeks redden. She bent down and took a nipple between her lips, flicked her tongue against it. Hari moaned loudly, crossed her legs over Newton's waist, securing her in place. Newton bit softly at the hardened nipple, pinching the second one between index and major. 

Hari placed her hands on Newton's shoulders and pushed her down. With a greedy smile, Newton kissed her way down and took off Hari's tights. She pulled her thighs open just a bit more and slid her hand between her legs. She caressed her wet panty, pressing in just so, eliciting moans and gasps from Hari. Newton kissed her there, while pressing one finger against her entrance through the fabric. She licked her where she thought her clitors was and Hari arched her back taking in a ragged breath. She grated her teeth against the blue fabric, slipped one finger underneath it and pressed it inside Hari. She started to move slowly, syncing the movements of her tongue with the movements of her hand. She added a second finger as she roughly pressed a kiss against the sensitive bead and felt Hari clench around her. The mathematician hid her face in the crook of her elbow, her hips jolting upwards. Newt licked her harder and more slowly, her fingers brushing against that particular spot inside of her.  
Without stopping the movement of her hand, she climbed up to be face to face with the mathematician. She cupped one of her breast in her free hand and kissed her roughly and messily. 

"I want to make you come for me."

Hari mumbled something that might have been in German against Newton's lips, who quickened her pace. She slipped her thumb over Hari's clitoris, pinched at her nipple once more, and Hari came on her fingers, turning her head to the side, blushing furiously. 

Newton smiled goofily, wiped her fingers on the sheets and laid down beside Hari, taking her in her arms, holding her close and entangling their legs carefully together. She could feel her heavy breast against her flatter chest, Hari's heart still beating fast. She heard her girlfriend incoherently mumble something about her being still dressed, it being unfair. She tightened her hold and kissed her hair until she felt Hari's heartbeat settle down to a more normal rhythm. She slowly disentangled herself from Hari, got up and straightened herself, Hari pressing her face down in the pillow. 

"I'll go get something to eat, just - just don't move."

Hari didn't even bother answering. Newton turned her heels and made for the door but turned back towards their bed before opening it. She ogled her girlfriend's broad shoulders, the white skin of her back, her dark hair striking against it, the slight curve of her lower back, and blushed. She smiled to herself and left the room for the kitchens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! By the way, I chose Harimanne as Hermann's female name because I looked up the meaning of his name (warrior!!!! how cool is that??), and looked up a german feminine name that meant the same. Voilà.


End file.
